Miura Takayoshi
Miura Takayoshi is a participant in the Liar Game Tournament. He was No. 11 in the second round. Appearance & Personality Miura seems to come from a very suburban society. He has a huge mohawk and three earrings on his left ear, the bottom of which is connected to his nose ring by a long chain. For the most part, Miura seems indifferent about most things. He only entered the second round because he thought it would be as easy as the first. He tends to get overly angry about certain things, such as the rules for the game, and gets violent when he is betrayed. Plot Round II After winning the first round, Miura made his way to the second due to thinking that it would be just as easy. When Leronira announces the rules he becomes furious, claiming that they must have put some of their men in the crowd to move the minority. Leronira responds by saying that is not possible, since it is a minority vote rather than a majority, and if anyone catches an LGT officer cheating, they will be awarded 100 billion yen. This calms Miura down. When later questioned by Kanzaki Nao, he reveals why he went into the second round. He admits that 100 million yen is a tremendous debt for losing, and then not-so-jokingly comments that Nao would fetch a high price on the slave market. Miura is picked to pose the second question of the game. After this, he waits for the 6 hours to be over by standing around and socializing with Kikuzawa Takahiro. After the voting period was over, Miura becomes one of the final four standing. The game took a break for the night and Miura returned to his room. After voting for the third time, Miyahara Hitomi reveals to everyone that he is a transvestite named Fukunaga Yuji, and also a traitor. Miura is shocked by both revelations, and begins to act violently to the latter. After realizing that the contract he signed with Fukunaga was invalid, veins pop up around his eyes and he runs towards Fukunaga to punch him. However, he is countered and punched in the face and Miura falls to the ground. After Akiyama Shinichi puts in his ballot straight after posing a question, Miura, shocked, exclaims that he is stupid for not using the full 6 hours to decide. Akiyama replies by saying that he will be the winner of the gaming, and Miura seems to be scared by his confidence. Miura tries to think rationally, calming himself down to reassess the situation. He reminds himself that in order to win, he must vote 'yes', however the others may do the same thing and Akiyama would end up winning. He thinks about making it a draw, but realizes that this would be a dangerous risk. He ponders why Akiyama voting before everyone else puts him at an advantage. He then states that there is no certain-win strategy since his team had fallen apart. He concludes that because of this, he'll just make a new team. After strategizing, he realises that all he needs is on other person. His only problem is who to team up with. Miura decides to pair up with Fukunaga, although he was reluctant since he had betrayed him. He explains that he had no other choice, as although Fukunaga did not sign his name on the contract, Miura did, which meant he had to share the winnings with the rest of his team. If Miura were to pair up with No. 15, both of them would have to pay their team's debts, and the total prize money would not be enough to cover the costs. No. 15 approaches the two, offerring a no-fail plan. No. 15 suggests that the three form a team, to which Miura replies that there is not enough money to cover both teams. No. 15 tells the two that he plans on carrying onto the third round, so the total prize money would be 2.1 billion yen, enough to cover both teams. Miura, shocked, decides to go with this plan.However, Fukunaga disagrees as the plan would mean that he would get only 1 million, 250 thousand yen. With 10 minutes remaining and still no solution, Fukunaga suggest a draw so that they would have more time to decide on a plan. Miura agrees for a second, but then accuses Fukunaga of attempting to trick them again. No. 15, in an attempt to stop the arguing, takes both players ballots and votes for all three of them. After the votes were all collected, Akiyama claims that the three had just fallen right into his trap. Miura is confused by this, and snaps after No. 15 tells him to relax, claiming that he is unable to relax due to Akiyama acting as if he already won. Miura then believes that they must have made a mistake. He begins to brainstorm ideas such as Akiyama being a magician. Fukunaga calms him down and tells him that Akiyama is most likely trying to mess with them. As Leronira is calling out Akiyama's vote, Miura panics to himself but is relieved when Akiyama really did vote 'no'. When Leronira announces the remaining votes, Miura is shocked to find out that he had become the majority and therefore lost. Akiyama and No. 15 explain that they were working together the whole time, and that Fukunaga and Miura had fallen for their trap. Miura screams and drops to the ground in disbelief. Now in debt, he is forced to participate in the revival round. Revival Round At first, Miura seems to want Yuji to lose for his earlier betrayal, but after the ice-breaker reveals that Nao has no debt, he quickly changes his mind. Yuji approaches him and the rest of his group, saying that he and Nao teamed up, and that if they wanted to survive, they would have to pay him ¥5,000,000 each with their M Tickets. They all agree. After several rounds, Miura alone approaches Nao and tells her that she is, unfortunately, going to lose no matter what. Yuji shows up to knock Miura away from her, but admits that it's not a problem. After Nao seizes control of the game, Miura frantically buys votes from her, spending all of his remaining money. However, he still ends up in last place, shocking him speechless. Nao stops him and says that she decided to save only him, and gives him ¥200,000,000 for his debts, since he was the only one willing to tell her what was going on. He thanks her graciously, then drops out. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Round 2 Category:Revival Round Category:Protagonists